una fiesta a mi meister
by RoseM Walker
Summary: soul planea hecrle una fiesta sorpresa a maka con ayuda de sus amigos, pero habran algunos inconvenientes y soul tendra que hacer planes sobre la marcha ¿que pasara con la fiesta? pasen y lean. one-shot


**Holis holitaaaaaas, como estaaan? Les traigo una historia de la mejor pareja de anime- a mi percepción- si! Es Soma, en mi opinión es una gran pareja**

**Ro: deja de hablar tanto y ve al fic **

**Yo: ok, para q sepan ro, es mi simpática conciencia –se noto el sarcasmo?- bueno empecemos con la historia**

Declamier: los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen, la historia si

Soul PoV

El sonido del despertador me despertó, cuando vi la hora eran las 5:00 am ¿Quién demonios había puesto ese reloj a que sonara a esa hora?

-fuiste tu! Idiota- dijo el diablillo

Tks, odio que me llame idiota, pero no le iba a ser nada, ya que sería una pérdida de tiempo. Luego de eso, vuelvo a tratar de dormir hasta que Maka venga y me levante. ESPERA, ash es cierto, hoy es el día, y no puedo dejar que Maka haga el desayuno, por eso fue que puse la maldita alarma, soy un idiota

Me paro de un salto de mi cama, para ir corriendo al baño a darme un baño e ir a prepara el desayuno

-jajajajaj eres un idiota Evans- hablo el diablillo nuevamente- si no querías despertar tan temprano deberías recortar tus baños, jajajajaja, eres tan tonto, ya veo porque esa chica te golpea tanto

-Cállate y déjame en paz de una maldita vez- le dije molesto

-hay que amargado, no soportas una buena broma en la mañana-me dijo para luego irse

Después de eso fui a bañarme. Al salir del baño, vi el reloj de pared que está en la sala, marcaba las 5:30, _maldito diablillo tenía razón, _agradecí mentalmente que mi meister no se levantara, quería que este día fuera especial. Me puse el uniforme de spartoi y me dirigí a la cocina a hacer el desayuno, hice crepes, ya que era algo que le gustaba mucho a mi meister. Una vez listas les puse una salsa de chocolate que había hecho el día anterior luego de que Maka se durmiera y los enrolle, después de tener listo el platillo lo serví y lo puse en la mesa, luego servi dos vasos de te. Volví a ver la hora, eran las 5: 45, faltaban 5 minutos para que mi linda meister se levantara, ya no podía esperar, me senté en mi puesto y volví a ver el reloj, 5: 46, tks ¿Por qué demonios no avanzas más rápido? Para pasar el tiempo me puse a tararear la melodía del alma de Maka, el cual para mí era el sonido más hermoso del mundo. Al rato volví a ver el dichoso reloj y eran las 5:49, uff que bien, falta solo un minuto para que mi meister se despierte, seguí viendo el reloj, hasta que marco las 5:50, luego escuche un ruido, por supuesto era el despertador de Maka, que no había durado mucho tiempo sonando, ya MI técnica esta despierta, no habían pasado ni 3 minutos cuando escuche la puerta abrirse, mi princesa había salido de su habitación, me quede en silencio, para que no supiera que estoy aquí, escuche otra puerta abrirse y luego serrarse

-¿Dónde estará Soul?- escuche a Maka preguntarse, luego oí pasos, de seguro viene hacia aquí- Soul ¿estás aquí?- dijo cuando entro en la cocina, para luego abrir la boca sorprendida

-sorpresa- dije mientras me paraba y la tomaba por la cintura y pegarla a mi- feliz cumpleaños- la felicite y la bese, después de unos segundos rompimos el beso por falta de aire

-no debiste molestarte-me dijo

-bah, no es nada-mostré mi típica sonrisa, en donde se mostraban mis cool dientes- a hora solo disfruta- dije mientras hacía ademan de que se sentara, luego de que ella hiciera eso, acomode su silla, como todo un caballero, si algo había aprendido en mis días viviendo en aquella mansión, es a tener cortesía, lo cual nunca mostraba a la gente, pero si a Maka

-Gracias Soul- me dijo ella mientras se llevaba a la boca un pedazo de crepas, me senté en mi lugar y empecé a comer - esta delicioso, es increíble que lo hallas hecho tu-

-no me subestime, el hecho de que sea flojo como tú dices, no quiere decir que cuando yo quiera no pueda hacer algo bueno- le dije con falsa indignación

-De acuerdo-dijo, luego se fijo que había un tercer plato- Soul ¿Por qué hay tres platos si somos dos?

-que no sabes que es tu cumpleaños?-le pregunte

-sí, pero no me voy a comer dos platos de crepas-dijo extrañada

-no son para ti tontita- conteste- son para…- vi el reloj nuevamente, las 5: 54- 3… 2… 1…

-MAKITA!- se escucho a fuera del departamento-AQUÍ ESTA PAPA-

-eso contesta tu pregunta?- ella asintió

-lo invitaras a comer?-preguntó

-claro, que mas puedo hacer? Después de todo es tu padre, sea como sea lo es-le dije, borre mi sonrisa- por lo menos se preocupa por ti- ella me miro

-tienes razón- dijo con aire avergonzado, sabía muy bien de quienes hablaba, suspiro- bueno… iré a abrir la puerta, no queremos que la rompa de nuevo- me dedico una sonrisa, puse de nuevo mi sonrisa, se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta

-hola papa- dijo con una sonrisa

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MAKITA- le dijo Spirit, mientras abrazaba a su hija, luego se puso a llorar- MI NIÑA ESTA CRECINDO, sniff sniff, HOY CUMPLE 17!-

-tranquilo papa, no grites- lo calmo mi novia

-Sniff, es que ya eres toda una mujer- dijo el hombre mientras se limpiaba unas lagrimas, luego se puso serio- Maka… dime que fui el primero en felicitarte!- dijo mientras volvía a llora

-este años no fuiste el primero papa- dijo Maka

-es enserio?- ella asintió, el entro a la casa como si fuera suya y vino a la cocina- Eater no se cómo, pero me ganaste – alce una ceja- bueno por lo menos fui el segundo, cierto makita?- le pregunto a maka, que ya se encontraba en la cocina, asintió- que bien

-oye Spirit, quiere comer con nosotros?-pregunte, al hombre le brillarlo los ojos

-puedo?-asenti- CLARO- se sento en el lugar en donde estaba el tercer plato- soul, como supiste que vendría?-

-mmm no se, solo lo supe- le dije, el solo asintió, luego de eso comimos tranquilamente hablando de cualquiera trivialidad, luego de terminar el desayuno, Spirit se fue, pero antes de irse le dijo a Maka que pasara por su oficina, al irse su padre Maka se fue a cambiar, al igual que yo, se puso el uniforme de Spartoi, después nos subimos en mi cool moto, y fuimos al Shibusen. Al llegar nos recibieron nuestros amigos, que apenas nos vieron llegar corrieron hacia nosotros

-Makaaaaaaa feliz cumpleaños!- grito Liz junto con su hermana

-feliz cumpleaños Maka-chan-dijo con voz dulce Tsubaki

-feliz cumpleaños Maka!- dijo o más bien grito Black*Star, que extraño que no gritara algo sobre su divinidad- deberías sentirte horrada que un dios como yo te felicite, jajajajaja- pensé demasiado pronto

-feliz cumpleaños Maka- felicito el nuevo shinigami- espero que pases un día simétrico- claro! No podía faltar algo relacionado con la simetría-

-gracias chicos- dijo maka muy contenta, acto seguido kid se despidió

- lo siento pero debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos luego, liz! Patty- dijo y se fue con sus armas

-bueno… yo también debo irme, papa me debe de estar esperando en su oficina- nos dijo Maka, luego me dio un rápido beso- nos vemos

-oye Soul- mire a mi amigo con complejo de dios- para que Maka va a donde su viejo?

-pues porque él le dijo en la mañana que le tenía una sorpresa, aunque no tengo idea que podrá ser, solo espero que no afecte los planes de esta noche

-eso espero- dijo Tsubaki- bien… deberíamos ir al salón

-si- dije- Qué bueno que este es nuestro último año como alumnos, ya Maka no me pegara tanto por sacar malas notas-Tsubaki rio

-si, lástima que ya los nuevos alumnos no podrán admirar mucho a su dios- no necesito decir quien lo dijo

Fuimos a los casilleros a buscar nuestras libretas, en el mio habían cientos de tarjetas de mis locas fans, tks, luego pensaría que haría con ellas, luego seguimos al salón, íbamos hablando los tres de temas sin nada de importancia, puras tonterías, pero así somos. Cuando faltaba poco para llegar al salón escuchamos un grito

-KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA- me pare en seco, no necesitaba ser adivino para saber de quién era el grito

-esa es…-

-Maka- finalice la oración de mi amiga, acto seguido Sali corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia donde se escuchaba el grito. Una vez llegue al lugar, que era la oficina del padre de Maka, me pare enfrente de la puerta y sin si quiera tocar la abrí- Maka estas…- pero me calle cuando vi la escena, mi técnica abrazaba a una persona, mis ojos se salieron de sus orbitas al ver a la persona, que de inmediato supe que era- Kami…- susurre, rompieron el abrazo

-Soul, ocurre algo?-pregunto Maka preocupada, volví en sí, sacudí la cabeza, le dedique una sonrisa para que no se preocupara

-nada, simplemente que te oí gritar y me preocupe así que vine- le dije

-como has estado Soul?-pregunto Kami, antes de responder la vi, es idéntica a Maka, pelo rubio (aunque el de ella es un poco mas amarillo) ojos verdes, delgada. Iguales

-bien gracias, y usted?- dije, trate de ser educado, ya que recordé que se suponía que ella llegaría una hora antes de la fiesta, ahora no se que hare

-muy bien- respondió con una sonrisa, después de eso madre e hija se pusieron a hablar sobre países como Italia, de seguro hablaban sobre los viajes de Kami

-Oye Soul- me llamo Spirit en susurros- vamos a fuera, asentí, salimos en silencio para que ambas mujeres no se dieran cuanta, ya afuera el hombre volvió a hablar-sobre lo de esta noche…-

-se arruino el plan- lo corte

-lo sé- dijo el- lo siento

-no se suponía q llegaba en la tarde?-pregunte

-si, pero ya sabes cómo es, decidió cambiar la hora para pasar más tiempo con su hija- respondió el hombre

-y porque no la detuviste?- le hice otra pregunta, el puso una cara atemorizada

-en serio necesito responderte esa pregunta?-me pregunto, negué con la cabeza

-tks, tendré que ver en donde meto a Kami en el plan, de seguro Maka no se querrá despegar de ella-dije con aire cansado

-bueno cualquier cosa me llamas- me dijo mi futuro suegro

-claro- concluí- será mejor que me lleve a Maka para no llegar tarde a clases y que stein no nos…-

-DICEQUE- salió Maka gritando de la habitación, tumbándome en el piso, se paro en cuanto me vio- Soul, q haces? Tenemos que ir clases-

-en eso estaba- me pare- vámonos, nos vemos viejo verde-dije divertido, el solo susurro algunas maldiciones

-hasta luego papa- a lo que este contestaba un "hasta luego makita" con una sonrisa y nos fuimos al salón. Al llegar agradecí que Stein no hubiera llegado o de lo contrario nos diseccionaría, nos sentamos en nuestros puestos y todo el mundo empezó a felicitar a mi técnica, en mitad del alboroto una figura sobre una silla, al verlo todo el mundo se sentó en silencio, la persona que había llegado llego en su silla al escritorio y como siempre se cayó, luego se levanto como si nada

-buenos días clase, quiero darle las felicitaciones Maka Albarn- saludo y felicito el doctor Stein- bien a hora pasemos a la clase, hoy diseccionaremos un dodo- que no se suponía que los dodos estaban extintos?- bien empecemos-

Estuvimos disecando al animal durante toda la clase, como siempre, habían algunos que casi vomitaban otros que si lo hicieron, al igual que hubieron algunos que tomaban nota de toda, mientras otros solo veían al doctor aburridos, por supuesto yo era uno de los del último grupo. Al finalizar las clases, todo al mundo salió corriendo, ya que no querían estar un rato mas con el loco de Stein, luego de salir del salón nos encontramos todos, para "planear" lo que haríamos hoy, ya que era viernes

-bien Maka, porque no vamos de compras?- le pregunto Liz a mi novia

-de acuerdo liz, de todas formas aunque diga que no, de seguro me llevaras- contesto mi chica, Liz solo sonrió

-si Maka-dijo el "mono asimétrico" - deberías comprar ropa para poder tratar de alcanzar a tu dios esta noche en…- pero Kid y yo le tapamos la boca, joder, voy a matar a ese idiota

-esta noche?- pregunto makita, me hele, no sabía que contestarle así que no lo hice- esta noche?- Volvió a preguntar, tks, Maka siempre tan curiosa, que le respondo? Vamos Soul piensa…. Ya sé!

-es que… de acuerdo te diré- todos me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, como si fuera revelar mi pan- veras, como no pudimos hacerte una fiesta, yo planeaba que saliéramos por ahí, tal vez un restaurante- dije, todos volvieron a poner cara tranquila- que te parece?

-está bien- acepto Maka

-bien... será mejor que nos vallamos de una vez-dijo la mayor de las Thompson, dijo mientas agarraba a Maka del brazo- nos vemos- se despidió, las chicas también lo hicieron, una vez lo bastante lejos, soltamos a Black*Star

-IDIOTA ARRUINASTE EL PLAN!- le grite

-ERES UN IDIOTA ASIMETRICO – dijo el Kid

-TE VOY A MATAR-sentencie, para luego corretear a ese tonto por todo Shibusen, estuvimos así durante una hora, hasta que salimos y el muy idiota se subió a unos de esos conos gigantes **(n/a: lo siento no sé como se llaman esos conos enorme, ya saben los que están afuera, si alguien sabe por favor me lo hacen saber)**

-BAJATE DE AHÍ ASIMETRICO, ROMPERAS LA SIMETRIA DE MI BELLA ESCUELA- dijo Death de Kid

-BAJATE BLACK*STAR, O ES QUE ERES UN GALLINA?- le dije

-UN DIOS COMO YO, NO ES UN GALLINA, SOLO QUIERO QUE TODO EL MUNDO VEA LO GRANDIOSO QUE SOY- dijo el enano

Tks, ese idiota, como lo bajaríamos de ahí? Me pregunte, mi celular sonó, al ver quien era no me sorprendí-pasa algo Maka?

-nada, solo que quería saber si querías que te llevara algo de comer- me respondió

-de acuerdo, dime han comprado mucho?- pregunte, pero ya yo sabía la respuesta

-sí, Liz nos ah hecho entrar en todas las tiendas- suspiro- y todavía vamos por el primer piso-

-bueno ya sabes cómo es Liz- le dije, mientras me salía una gotita-no interrumpiré sus compas, nos vemos en casa

-sí, nos vemos- se despidió y colgó

-era Maka?- asentí- hemos perdido mucho tiempo, y todo por culpa de ese idiota asimétrico, como lo bajaremos?

-fácil-dije- mira esto. OYE BLACK- el interpelado me miro- SI NO BAJAS DE ALLI NADIE PODRA ADMIRAR TU DIVINIDAD EN LA FIESTA- le dije, unos segundos después se tiro de la punta y callo de pie en el suelo

-tienes razón- dijo, acto seguido Kid y yo lo agarramos y empezamos a golpearlo, estuvimos así durante unos 10 minutos- YA DEJEN DE GOLPEAR A SU DIOS- grito enojado

-sabes no te seguimos golpeando porque hemos perdido mucho tiempo-dijimos Kid y yo, después de eso fuimos a la mansión death, a preparar la fiesta. Habían pasado casi 3 horas desde que empezamos a preparar todo, y ya tenía un nuevo plan. Ya faltaba poco, solo algunos arreglos, mi teléfono sonó otra vez, pero esta vez era Liz

-hola Liz, pasa algo?-le pregunte

-no, solo quería avisarte que ya nos vamos-me contesto- a y para que sepas, le compramos a Maka un hermoso vestido rojo de tirantes corto, de seguro se lo pondrá con unos leggies negros que compramos, porque según ella el vestido es demasiado corto-

-ettooo… de acuerdo, hasta luego- colgué- oigan, las chicas ya vienen- les dije al equipo restante de Spartoi, Blair y los padres de Maka (que habían llegado hace dos hora a ayudarnos) así que debo irme- ellos asintieron- hasta esta noche- y me fui. Cuando llegue a casa agradecí que Maka aun no llegara, así que me senté en el sofá y prendí la TV, escuche la puerta abrirse

-hola Soul- me saludo mi compañera, aparte la mirada del televisor y la vi, traía cerca de 10 bolsas enormes, apenas la vi fui a ayudarla no quería que le pasara algo antes de su fiesta, ya que esas bolsas parecían pesadas o me diera un Maka-shop

-que tanto compraste?-le pregunte, al cargar la mitad de las 10 bolsas, que de hecho estaban muy pesadas

-hay no preguntes, Liz estuvo de tienda en tienda- contesto Maka, luego de eso Maka llevo todas las bolsas a su cuarto y me dio la comida que me había traído. Pasamos la tarde tranquilamente cuando se hicieron las 6 me fui a bañar porque luego iríamos a la pequeña reunión, al terminar de bañarme, me puse unos jeans rasgados, camiseta negra, una chaqueta roja y zapatos negros, al verme en el espejo me veía cool, Sali a la sala y vi a Maka viendo TV

-por que aun no te has bañado? Se supone que en tu habitación hay un baño- le pregunte, ya no tenía que esperar a que yo me bañara, desde que Kid arreglo el de partamente

-porque liz dijo que me bañara luego de ti- dijo y sin más se fue, me senté en el sofá y espere a que Maka terminase, después de un rato Maka salió de su cuarto, con el vestido que me había dicho Liz y esos pantalones que ella dijo, al parecer es adivina y tenia puesto unas botas rojas de tacón bajo, abrí los ojos como platos, se veía hermosa, se acerco a mi

-te gusta lo que vez Soul?-pregunto divertida, reaccione, y le dedique mi peculiar sonrisa, me pare del sofá y la atraje a mi

-claro que me gusta- dije mientras besaba su cuello, luego escuche unos gemidos por parte de Maka, un momento! Soul recuerda! La fiesta! Cierto, me separe de ella- mejor vámonos ya- después bajamos y nos montamos en la moto y fuimos al parque de la ciudad y esperamos a nuestros amigos, cuando llegaron todos decían que Maka se veía bien con la ropa que compro, y por supuesto q B*S reclama que él era un dios y tenía que ser el centro de atención. Estuvimos un rato en la plaza y luego fuimos a un restaurante. Luego de comer volvimos a la plaza

-oigan, porque no van a mi casa? Así celebramos un poco el cumpleaños de Maka-nos pregunto Kid

-a mi me parece bien-dije

-a mi igual- acepto Maka, los otros asintieron, acto seguido nos dirigimos a la mansión death , pero yo tome otra dirección por el bosque así ellos llegarían primero

-nee Soul- me llamó mi novia- porque vamos por aquí?

-porque siempre es bueno cambiar de via- le dije

-en serio?-pregunto, yo asentí. Estuve condiciendo durante unos 20 minutos, hasta que llegamos a la mansión, me estacione al frente, me baje y ayude a mi chica a bajarse, luego fuimos a tocar el timbre, después de tocarlo las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver una habitación oscura

-soul, porque…- empeso a preguntar la cumpleañea, pero se predieron la luces y…

-SORPRESA!- dijeron todos nuestros amigos, Maka se quedo estática en su lugar y luego le salieron lagrimas

-maka no te…-empeze pero fui interrumpido

-chicos… gracias… muchas gracias- dijo con una sonrisa, y se encamino a los invitados, la mire abrazando a todos sus seres queridos y vi las decoraciones, y debo admitir que quedo muy bien, quedo simétricamente cool, sip, quedo genial, la chica del cumpleaños se acerco a mi

-soul gracias por la fiesta- me agradeció

-no fui el único que ayudo-dije

-si, pero tu planeaste todo- me dedico una sonrisa-gracias

-por ti, lo que sea- le dije, me dio un corto beso en los labios, luego de eso, la fiesta dio inicio, música a alto volumen, dulces, aperitivos y bebidas. Después de media hora de que la fiesta empezara, Black me reto a ver quien bebía mas, a lo cual no me negué y de ahi no supes más de la fiesta, lanzaba miradas hacia donde se encontraba mi técnica, para ver si algún inútil la tocaba, para mi mala suerte no solo se le acercaban a felicitarla, si no que cuando ella no se daba cuenta le dirigían miradas de deso, ja! Ya esta noche me encargare de eso. Luego de dos horas, cambiaron la música por una clásica, me acerque a mi novia y la invite a bailar, ella acepto, bailamos hasta que la pieza termino, después B*S me arrastro hacia el área de las bebidas y seguimos con la apuesta. Al cabo de unas horas todo el mundo empezó a irse, alegando que la fiesta había estado genial, cuando todo el mundo se fue, nos fuimos a casa. Al llegar al departamento cerré la puerta y empecé a darle besos cortos en el cuello a mi novia

-soul que haces?-pregunto

-continuo lo que deje en la tarde- dije simplemente, para luego seguir con la acción, acto seguido la lleve a mi habitación y la noche se nos fue enzima. Me desperté con un ligero dolor de cabeza, tks la próxima vez no volveré a aceptar el reto de Black Star

-sabes muy bien que lo haras- dijo el diablillo burlándose, lo ignore- oye, la fiesta estuvo genial, aunque creo que tu disfrutaste mas las que tuviste solo con ella ¿o me equivoco?- al decir eso pose mi sonrisa- eres un pillo Evans

-que puedo decir- dije con aire arrogante- como sea no molestes, me duele la cabeza- lo despedí, volví a acostarme, pero antes vi la marca que le había dejado anoche a MI novia, sonreí de lado, Maka me mataría cuando se despertara, pero por ahora, disfrutare del momento.

**Espero que les haya gustado, siento haberlo hecho tan largo, es que tenía demasiadas ideas y bueno**

**Si se preguntan por la parte en que nuestro albino dice algo sobre que kid arregla su casa, hare un one-shot sobre eso**

**Gracias por leer, dejen reviews**


End file.
